Pure Like You
by miss d
Summary: Considering certain threats *coughSVPcough* I won't kill this...I'm just kinda putting it on hold...til i organize my thoughts


Pure Like You  
Chapter 1  
  
"...A quiet night, finally to myself..." she told the wind. Her long, ebony braids were beneath her as she lay down on her blanket, perplexed by the night's sky before her.  
  
"We have all returned to Besaid, so Yuna could look for the key to uncovering Valefor's hidden technique, rumored to be on the island, the next day, we will leave for the Highbridge in Bevelle, to speak with Maester Mika, determined to find a way to defeat Yu Yevon, once and for all. Tidus was off with Yuna searching for Valefor's technique. Wakka was reminiscing with the Aurochs about time long past around the bonfire in the middle of town. Kimahri was off training for the night, off on the beach searching for fiends. Rikku was sleeping, she got the impression that tommorow was going to be a big day, so she went to sleep at about 10. And Auron, i haven't the faintest on where he would be hiding, considering this is such a small island..." she thought to herself.  
  
"Ugh, I'm never going to finish this song at the rate I'm going..." she told herself. She was alone, in the woods, near the waterfall. Hearing the faint sound of the water splashing down into the lake, dropping at such a great height...it relaxed her, one of the very few things that did, besides writing poetry and songs, and reading. The candle next to her was beginning to drown in the wax, when she took it up and poured the wax on the back of her hand. She flinched in the slightest bit of pain, before enjoying the pain. She'd always enjoyed pain, especially after Chappu died, she felt it was a way of releasing her emotions, through blood. She'd usually slit her wrist, but tonight she was hungering for a different pain, not just a blade slicing through her veins, not tonight, she felt the need to be burned, just as Chappu's love in the depths of her soul was doing to her heart. Burning it, burning with love, hate, frustration and sorrow, all at the same time. She was now back to writing her song, with a light burn on her right hand, she was down to the last few words, struggling to write them down, considering that she was sobbing silently now. The tears just fell onto the paper as she finished the last words.  
  
She sniffled and began to sing her song, still crying while singing it:  
  
I didn't hear you leave,  
I wonder how am I still here  
I don't want to move a thing, it might change my memory  
I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me,  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me.....  
  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream   
And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been  
I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here...  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me...  
  
I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here...  
  
And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me.........  
  
Lulu lifted up her sleeve, to reach for a handkerchief deep inside, all the while showing the scars on her wrist to the moon and to the candlelight beside her. Each cut, with a life of emotions of their own, began to haunt her. While wiping the tears away with the handkerchief, she looked down at her left arm, the scars looking her in the eyes, glimmering from the combination of the candlelight and the moon.  
  
She then quietly questioned the night "Why can't I be pure like Yuna...?", all the while looking down at her arm.  
  
Suddenly a voice was saying something in her mind was telling her something, but she only caught the last few words the voice said, "...Because you're pure like you."  
  
She knew that voice. It could be none other than the man that has caused her so much joy, and yet, so much pain. One name popped up in her head. Chappu.  
  
She took a deep breath then screamed out to the moon "What do you know Chappu?!?!? You don't know the pain I've been through since you left!!!!! Why did you leave me?!?! I need you!!". She suddenly curled into a ball mumbling incoherent things to herself.  
  
She knew that someone on the island, if not everyone, must've heard her screams, and soon they would be here to take her back to the village.   
  
She didn't want to go back there. In fact, she didn't want to go anywhere. She quickly thought to herself "I'd rather die-", she stopped at die, she mused to herself, "Thats's all I have to do...then I won't ever have to suffer again...and then...I'll be with Chappu...". An image of his smiling face invaded her thoughts, and without hesitation she stood up.  
  
Walking, she only had one thing on her mind, the waterfall. She would fall from there, and die a silent death, drowning her sorrows, along with her body. She was walking almost as if she were possessed, possessed by love that is. She would finally be be with Chappu, but...Yuna would be left to fight Sin, her heart empty, if she were to die. She continued walking while blocking those thoughts out of her goal, to die. She walked to the edge of the waterfall, with tears in her eyes, trying to fight them off. She looked down and took a deep breath and...  
  
Disclaimer: ya ya ya, i know i don't own FFX or squaresoft, and the song is here with me by dido, so i don't own that either. and please no flames, because the stories i write always reflect on my feelings and as you can see, i'm pretty depressed -_-;; oh ya and sorry to leave ya hanging like that with lulu at the edge of the waterfall and all, i'll write the next chapter as soon as i can 


End file.
